Vida Marcada
by Darleen
Summary: “¿Te crees que me divierto? gritó Murtagh Desde el día en que nací, mi vida está amenazada” La vida de Murtagh desde su niñez ¿Qué ha sido aquello tan doloroso que lo ha marcado de tal forma? Los peligros, el miedo, las heridas.fic 100 Murtagh
1. Los Hombres No Lloran

Murtagh desde su infancia!! Era necesario.

La verdad detrás de este popular personaje, los sentimientos escondidos dentro del alma y las turbias memorias de una mala infancia o más bien una mala vida ¿Cómo es que este muchacho frío, rudo e individualista llegó a ser lo que es hoy en día¿Qué son todos aquellos peligros de los que habla¿Qué tanto dolor a tenido que superar? Las marcas que la vida ha dejado en Murtagh van más allá de una mera cicatriz en la espalda, su marca es más profunda, en el alma, en el espíritu y en la fe.

Por cierto, lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos. Pasen y vean.

* * *

-¿Mami? –el pequeño niño sacudió levemente el brazo de la mujer sobre la cama. Con el rostro pálido y ojeroso, Selena intentó sonreír a su hijo y acarició su joven rostro de tan solo cuatro años.

El pequeño Murtagh la miraba sin entender ¿Por qué su mami estaba tan triste¿Por qué no se levantaba? Hacía mucho que su padre no venía a casa, aún que eso no le molestaba mucho, él lo asustaba, pero su madre le preocupaba en verdad.

-Te quiero mi niño, Murtagh… nunca lo olvides –susurró Selena.

-¿Ma…? –no sabía porqué, pero tenía un terrible presentimiento. Apenas entendía por qué su madre estaba en cama, debía de estar enferma pero se curaría, no le podía suceder nada, era su madre, las madres no morían. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué decía esas cosas?

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos del niño, quien las contuvo, no podía llorar, si lloraba papá lo lastimaría. "Los hombres no lloran" decía, y luego lo golpeaba con fuerza "se fuerte, esa es la ley de la vida, se fuerte o muere" no quería morir, tampoco quería que su mamá lo dejara.

-Llévate al niño –dijo una de las sanadoras a su compañera.

Una mujer regordeta y ceñuda lo agarró del brazo haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

-Quiero estar con mi mamá ¡Mami! –chillaba el niño.

Fuera de la habitación la mujer lo soltó con violencia.

-No grites –ordenó con firmeza –estamos aquí para atender enfermos, no para cuidar niños pretenciosos, así que largo, vete con tu nodriza.

-Pero… -intentó replicar sin quitar los ojos de su madre, que veía desde detrás de las rechonchas piernas de la mujer.

Furiosa la sanadora le dio una bofetada.

-No más protestas ¡Fuera! -Comandó señalando el pasillo que se extendía a su derecha.

Murtagh contuvo las lágrimas y salió corriendo de allí, quería estar con su mamá, ella lo necesitaba ¿Por qué esas mujeres no podían comprenderlo? Entró en su habitación con los ojos húmedos y se escondió tras un mueble, donde dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Así hacía siempre, lloraba en silencio, donde nadie pudiera verlo.

Odiaba las lágrimas, lo hacían sentir débil, tonto, eran un pecado y era por ello que su padre lo reprobaba. Por su culpa, por ser un mal niño, y ahora lo desobedecía y lloraba, cuando él le había dicho claramente que no llorara. Que niño terrible que era, que culpable que se sentía, de seguro era también por ello que no le dejaban estar con su mamá. Las sanadoras lo considerarían demasiado débil como para cuidar de ella, creerían que rompería en llanto y eso haría mal a su mamá. Quien sabe, quizás su madre lo había visto llorar y era por eso que estaba enferma, tenía que ser eso, por ello Morzan no quería que llorara, enfermaría a mamá. Todo su culpa, todo era su culpa…

………………………………………………………………….

Murtagh contemplaba como descendían el bulto envuelto en mantas que era su madre, dentro del hoyo en la tierra. Apartó la vista, no podía mirar, esas eran sólo telas, su mamá no estaba allí, nadie la metería dentro de la tierra, pero aún así sentía que si seguía con la vista clavada en las mantas pronto las lágrimas acudirían a sus ojos, y no podía llorar. Quería a su mamá, no la veía muy a menudo, pero ella siempre sabía como hacer para que no llorara.

Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas contenidas a la fuerza aferró con su pequeña mano un collar hecho con una tira de cuero y una pequeña figura de hierro similar a una lágrima.

_-No cariño, no llores –suplicó su madre abrazándolo con fuerza al ver que los ojos del pequeño comenzaban a humedecerse –sabes que a papá no le gusta que llores besó su cabeza._

_-Pero… no… quiero que… te… va… llas –sollozó el niño entrecortadamente._

_-No tardaré mucho amor –le colocó un collar en el cuello –cuando sientas ganas de llorar y yo no esté aquí –susurró apoyando su frente a la del pequeño –sólo aferra ese collar con fuerza y verás como se marchan tus ganas de llorar. Sólo aférralo con fuerza…_

Y así lo hizo, lo aferró con tanta fuerza que los bordes afilados comenzaban a lastimarle su sensible manita, pero las lágrimas seguían empujando en sus ojos, seguían luchando por salir a la luz, por torturar a su dueño.

Intentando desviar su atención miró la roca a su lado, pero eso sólo hizo que la impresión aumentara, llevaba el nombre de su madre, era una lápida. Dio un temeroso paso atrás cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-¡No estoy llorando! –exclamó al darse vuelta a enfrentar el rostro de un hombre. Su cabello era de color negro veteado de gris, una marcada arruga entre sus cejas lo hacía parecer ceñudo, y varias cicatrices afianzaban más su aspecto temible. Sin embargo el hombre sólo ablandó su expresión en algo que podría haber sido considerado una sonrisa entre amable y compadecida, algo muy difícil de imaginar en su duro rostro.

-No te preocupes muchacho, puedes llorar, unas pocas lágrimas son permitidas al menos una vez en la vida.

Pero Murtagh negó firmemente con la cabeza, no se dejaría engañar, no lloraría, no podía… apretó aún más fuerte el amuleto y una gota de sangre manchó su ropa, le dolía, pero más le dolía el alma. Estaba furioso, su madre le había mentido, le había dicho que las lágrimas se irían, pero no hacían sino aumentar, y ahora pagaría con ello.

Alrededor las pocas personas que habían acudido al funeral, en su mayoría sirvientes, se marcharon, no quedaba nadie más que Murtagh y aquel extraño hombre.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre? –preguntó el sujeto, agachándose frente a él para quedar a su altura.

-Murtagh –dijo, no muy seguro en si debía responder, papá siempre le decía que mantuviera la boca callada, antes solía tener la mala costumbre de ir repitiendo todo lo que escuchaba, como un loro, y había aprendido a no hacerlo de la mala manera.

Al escuchar su nombre, los rasgos del extraño adquirieron una expresión preocupada –Murtagh… -repitió, más para si que para el pequeño frente a él –Hijo de Morzan.

Sin saber bien que hacer, Murtagh asintió cautelosamente.

-Un placer conocerte joven Murtagh, mi nombre es Tornac, uno de los mejores combatientes del rey, ahora que no están los apóstatas, el mejor –miró su mano que ya goteaba bastante sangre y chasqueó la lengua.

El corazón del niño se detuvo ¿Había hecho algo mal¿Lo golpearían de nuevo?

-Ven jovencito, te curaré esa mano tuya –le ofreció su grande y callosa mano con una sonrisa.

-Papá dice…

-Pero tu padre no está aquí ¿qué clase de niño eres? Se supone que ustedes deben hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que los padres ordenan –soltó una risa grave y lo alzó con un solo brazo –Ven, y si te comportas tal vez te deje ver algo magnífico.

-¿Es un dragón? Cuando me porto bien papá me deja ver su dragón –dijo algo más animado, pero el cambio de humor le hacía más consciente del dolor en su mano.

-Nnnn… no, no es exactamente un dragón –admitió Tornac –Pero de seguro que te va a gustar. Quien sabe, tal vez sacas mi lado bueno y te enseño a manejar la espada.

-¿Para ser un gran guerrero?

-Si muchacho, para ser un gran guerrero, justo como en las historias.

-Las únicas historias que conozco son las de los trece jinetes.

-Pues entonces habrá que hacer algo al respecto –le guiñó un ojo te contaré sobre los jinetes de antaño ¿Has escuchado hablar de Vrael?...

* * *

Capítulo corto, díganme si les gusta! Si les gusta lo sigo, esto es sólo el comienzo.

Besos gente.


	2. El Delito De Nacer

Finalmenteeeeee!!! Nuevo cap de vida marcada, el cual hacía un montón que estaba ahí en mi compu, faltándole solo unos pocos renglones, hasta que finalmente lo terminé, pasa que estoy a full con el casamiento de mi brother que es el 3 de noviembre :) chiiiiiii

Contando algo más, por el simple hecho de ocupar renglones XD les cuento que chan chan chan!!!! El 24 me voiiii a ver a 30 seconds to mars!!! yeahhhh!!! groxo JAred Leto X)

Tmb les cuento a las fanas de mi lindo y hermoso garuuuuuuuu que va a hacer una nueva peli llamada Hectic, en la que hace el papel de un DJ quien en su tiempo tuvo un gran éxito, nadaba en guita y en minas, pero ahora está en banca rota y le debe dinero a un gangster. Louis, así se llama el personaje, tiene que recomponer su vida y pagarle al tal Jimmy antes de que lo matenn pobre mi garu, espero qeu nolo maten como en casi todas sus pelis cochita linda TT . TT Y si, sería el primer protagónico de GAruuu :)

Amoresss grax por los reviews:)

Nada, aca viendo las pics de Garrett Hedlund en e tan lindoooooooooooo

Buen, nohay mucho que responder a los reviewss, pero si mucho que agradecer GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIASSSSS Mis amores, siempre apoyándome, Silent, Supernaturally, Ale y Naiala

Arre se pone a llorar… hmmm… ese chiste me suena… tengo que renovar mi inventario arre jajajaj

Contestándole a ale… JAMÁS ME SEPARARÉ DE MURTAGH!!! Jsaksjkaj pero si tengo otros fics :) claaaaaaro que menos me separo de Garrett hedlund jajskjska

buen, los dejo, sorry por los errores pero es que este teclado de mierrr se traba

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tornac abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto una sobria habitación, sin mucho más que una cama y un par de muebles vacíos.

-Esta será tu alcoba Murtagh –dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro e indicándole con la otra que pasara.

-¿Por qué no me puedo quedar en casa? –inquirió el niño de siete años, dejando su mochila frente a la cama.

Tonac sonrió al notar que llamaba casa a su cabaña en las cercanías del castillo. Desde la muerte de sus padres se había hecho cargo de él durante los siguientes tres años, hasta que finalmente el rey decidió que era lo suficiente mayor como para que iniciara un entrenamiento más duro. Una completa ridiculez, la mayoría de los niños comenzaban a los doce años, pero Murtagh tenía sólo siete.

-Por que el rey ha decidido hacerse cargo de tu educación y no puede hacerlo si no estás en el castillo.

-No me gusta este lugar, es oscuro y tétrico.

-No te estará dando miedo ¿Verdad? –se burló Tornac, tratando de espantar su preocupación.

-Yo no tengo miedo, soy un guerrero –respondió hinchando el pecho.

El hombre sólo sonrió y le despeinó la cabeza mientras dejaba el resto del equipaje sobre la cama.

-Pero, si el rey ya se hacía cargo de mi educación antes de que viniera aquí ¿No es así¿No era él quien te decía que me entrenes con la espada¿Por qué es tan necesario que viva aquí? No me agrada la gente del palacio –Murtagh se contuvo de decir "quiero quedarme contigo", debía probar que era fuerte, no podía estar lloriqueando como un niño pequeño, sólo los débiles lloraban.

-Chico listo –lo felicitó Tornac irguiéndose en toda su gran estatura, era un hombre fuerte y vigoroso, de cabello castaño, algo largo, una hirsuta barba corta y unos chispeantes ojos color avellana. A Murtagh le gustaban esos ojos, jamás había visto unos iguales, tan llenos de vida y energía, nobles y optimistas, eran la viva imagen del alma de Tornac, se imaginaba que los jinetes de antaño de los que le solía hablar deberían de haber tenido ojos como aquellos –lo que sucede es que el entrenamiento que recibirás aquí es mucho más formal y completo del que yo te podría dar, después de todo eres el hijo de un apóstata, tienes trato preferencial.

-Si… bien por mi –dijo sin ánimos -¿Al menos te podré ir a visitar?

-Eso no será necesario muchacho –sonrió jovialmente –seré yo quien te enseñe a combatir como todo un guerrero.

Murtagh sonrió satisfecho.

-Ahora desempaca, recuerda que debes despertarte temprano. Ya sabes dónde está la cocina, así que mañana deberás ir allí para desayunar algo, luego dirígete a los campos de entrenamiento para tu primera clase, al mediodía comerás en las cocinas y por la tarde te enseñarán a escribir, también algo de historia y quien sabe que más cosas de libros –repentinamente Tornac miró a los lados –Cuando acabes tus clases ven a verme a la armería, te enseñaré a cerrar tu mente, pero debe ser un secreto, no creo que al rey le agrade la idea, pero debes aprender a evitar que te controlen –se agachó frente a él –Joven Murtagh, aquí no hay lugar a salvo de los ojos indiscretos, debes cuidar cada palabra que salga de tu boca y lo más importante, mantener tu alma tal como es en este momento, no te dejes envenenar por lo que digan los demás, tu corazón sabe el camino correcto muchacho. Hazle caso, por que pueden engañar tu mente, pero no tu corazón si lo mantienes limpio. Tu mente será tu único refugio, jamás dejes que nadie se entrometa en ella.

El niño asintió, teniendo por seguro que en aquella ocasión Tornac no bromeaba, una vez cada tanto lo miraba a los ojos y se agachaba para quedar a su altura, entonces le daba algún concejo importante que sabía que debía recordar para el futuro, para cuando las entendiera, por que en aquel momento las palabras del hombre tenían poco sentido para el niño de siete años, muy maduro para su edad, pero un niño al fin y al cabo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A la mañana siguiente Murtagh se vistió y bajó a las cocinas por algo de desayunar. No sabía muy bien si debía prepararse el desayuno él mismo o si debía esperar a que se lo sirvieran. Antes de llegar a las cocinas pasó frente a un gran comedor donde desayunaban ostentosamente los nobles y sintió que le rugían las tripas, así que se apresuró.

Una vez en las cocinas, una mujer de expresión angustiada le sirvió un plato de avena. Murtagh era muy observador, evaluaba muy bien a todos los que lo rodeaban, fue por ello que mientras comía su modesta avena examinó a la sirvienta. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido bajo un pañuelo, y un delantal lleno de harina y otras manchas, mantenía siempre la cabeza gacha y parecía preocupada por algo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención al pequeño fueron las marcas enrojecidas alrededor de sus muñecas, no comprendía de qué podían ser.

-Disculpe…

La mujer por poco saltó al escucharlo hablar. Lentamente volteó a verlo algo asustada, esperando alguna queja del niño, como todos los chiquillos mimados de los nobles, aún que había algo extraño con aquel pequeño, lo habían enviado a las cocinas y no al comedor.

-¿Por qué tiene esas marcas en las manos? –preguntó Murtagh con curiosidad.

-Son las marcas de la servidumbre –respondió la mujer con la voz ronca, como si hubiera estado gritando mucho hacía poco, como el niño no pareció comprender, aclaró –soy una esclava.

Murtagh no era ningún tonto, sabía lo que un esclavo significaba, pero jamás habría pensado que había esclavos en el castillo. Algo extraño se sacudió dentro de él, aquel lugar le gustaba cada vez menos.

Un extraño movimiento a su derecha le llamó la atención. Una vez más la mujer saltó en sus sitio, hecha un manojo de nervios le echó una fugaz mirada al niño. Murtagh se puso de pie y fue a mirar tras los grandes cajones de alimentos que había apilados allí.

-Señor… -comenzó la mujer, el niño no se sintió aludido puesto que jamás lo habían llamado así, por lo que siguió acercándose a los cajones.

Echó un vistazo y se encontró con una niña acurrucada contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas y temblando incontrolablemente. No parecía tener más de cuatro años, de cabello marrón y piel morena, sus precios ojos grandes y asustadizos eran de un suave color miel, casi ambarinos y su pequeño cuerpito tenía un aspecto debilucho y escuálido. El niño se sorprendió de verla, pero luego de un momento sonrió, nunca había visto otros niños más que los hijos delos sirvientes cuando tenía tres años, y su padre no le había dejado ir a jugar con ellos.

-Hola, soy Murtagh –le tendió la mano sin saber muy bien cómo presentarse.

Para su sorpresa la niña soltó un gemidito, como si se tratara de un animalito salvaje y retrocedió aterrorizada, como si hubiera intentado golpearla.

-Está bien, no voy a lastimarte –le aseguró el niño, creyendo que quizá había hecho algo mal ¿Cómo comportarse con otros niños? No tenía la menor idea, pero de seguro no debía ser así como respondiera.

-Señor… creo que sería mejor que fuera con el general Curbal…

Murtagh le echó una última ojeada a la niña antes de salir corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento, Tornac le había advertido que no llegara tarde, Curbal no era un hombre muy comprensivo.

-Llegas tarde niño –le espetó el hombre al verlo llegar.

-Es que…

-¡Cállate gusano, aquí el que habla soy yo! –Le gritó a tan sólo centímetros de su rostro -¡Ahora mueve tu trasero holgazán y sube esa maldita escalera!

-¡Si señor! –respondió algo asustado y se apresuró a subir una escalera a escasos metros de ellos.

-¡Así no, niño idiota, sólo con las manos!

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros¡Por cada vez que falles recibirás un latigazo, es así como aprenden los inútiles como tú, ahora sube la maldita escalera, esto recién comienza!

Murtagh miró la escalera que repentinamente parecía inmensamente más larga ¿De veras que tenía que subir todo aquello sólo usando sus manos? Echándole una fugaz mirada al látigo del hombre puso manos a la obra, sin mucho éxito. Vivir en aquel castillo iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que había creído, teniendo que entrenarse con aquel broto todos los días, sombríamente se preguntó si sobreviviría por lo menos un año. Cuando el látigo azoó por primera vez en su vida la frágil espalda del niño acostumbrado ya de por si a los maltratos, pero no tan brutales, no supo por qué la imagen de la niña asustadiza apareció en su mente, se preguntó si así terminaría él luego de tantos azotes, temeroso de las personas, maltratado, nada más que un frágil trapo sin una mínima gota de voluntad o esperanza.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al intentarlo una vez más, con la espalda ardiéndole como fuego, pero pronto el dolor le hizo flaquear las fuerzas de manera que cayó con un golpe seco sobre el suelo, solo con la fuerza suficiente de esquivar el látigo antes de que este le golpeara el estómago.

Aquella noche, mientras Tornac sanaba sus heridas, Murtagh encontró voz para poder preguntarle de aquella extraña y temerosa niña. Inmediatamente la expresión de su maestro se volvió sombría y algo dolida.

-Si, se bien de quién hablas, es la hija de la sirvienta que te atendió en las cocinas. Ayer fue… atacada, la maltrataron durante toda su corta vida, tratada como menos que un perro.

- ¿Qué es lo que le hicieron? –preguntó Murtagh no muy seguro de querer saber.

-Digamos que… se sobrepasaron con ella esta vez –dijo sin saber bien cómo explicarle al niño - su madre gritó hasta quedarse sin voz para que no le hicieran daño, pero para cuando escuché sus pedidos de auxilio era muy tarde, logré quitarle a los soldados de encima, pero ahora se rehúsa a hablar ni a que ningún hombre la toque, esos monstruos volvieron un animalito arisco a la pobre niña.

-¿Por qué la tratan así? No comprendo ¿Qué les hizo ella?

-Nada, era todo un ángel, si la hubieras visto sonreír y bailar, brillaba como una estrella del firmamento…

-No es justo que nos odien por haber nacido –masculló el niño abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro con su cabello negro y las sombras de la noche, para que Tornac no pudiera ver sus lágrimas.

-No… no lo es muchacho, no lo es…

* * *

Por qué siempre lastimo a mis personajes favoritos???!!! creo que un psicólogo tendrá que responder eso sjaksajksja un psiquiatra mejor dicho

Nuuu, pobre Murty

y a mis ansiosas lectorasssssssss, no empiecen a armar un romance que el niño tiene solamente 7 años sjkasjkasjka

nah, los quieroooooooooo

beso

.:VaL:.


End file.
